


Feliz cumpleaños, Saruhiko

by VictoriaPkmn



Series: El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aun tienen poderes, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Cumpleaños, Fiesta de Cumpleaños, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, M/M, ReiSaru - Freeform, altercado con strain, besos cuquis, intento de humor, la Unidad Especial es una familia, mimos de cumpleaños, pero en realidad solo hay uno xD, pero poquitos, varios narradores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaPkmn/pseuds/VictoriaPkmn
Summary: Un año más es 7 de noviembre, pero para alguien desbordado por el trabajo, ¿qué importancia tiene un día más en el calendario? Sin embargo, los miembros de la Unidad Especial no están dispuestos a que su superior tenga un día corriente. El problema llega cuando se presenta un imprevisto que amenaza con trastocar sus planes.¿Podrán salir airosos de ello y preparar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños?
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Series: El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Feliz cumpleaños, Saruhiko

**Author's Note:**

> Esta misma historia está publicada por mí en wattpad con el mismo nick, sin embargo, la versión que os traigo aquí ha sufrido algunos cambios y correcciones.  
> La historia sucede el 7 de noviembre del 2014.

_07:00 a.m._

Como cada mañana, el Capitán pasa revista a los miembros de la Unidad Especial, Munakata-san camina entre las mesas sonriendo a los que trabajan y mirando severamente a los que vaguean –como Domyoji–, al pasar frente a mi mesa levanto la vista del informe y observo su semblante, una pequeña sonrisa asoma a sus labios y retomo mi trabajo satisfecho. Se detiene tras el escritorio de Fushimi-san y se inclina sobre su hombro, desde mi sitio puedo observar que le susurra algo al oído antes de salir de la sala, el rostro de nuestro tercero al mando enrojece levemente y se escucha un chasquido en cuanto Munakata-san se va.

—¿Qué le ha dicho el Capitán, Fushimi-san?

—Que quiere tus informes atrasados en su mesa en cinco minutos.

—¿En cinco minutos? Pero si no los he terminado. Kamo, ¡necesito ayuda! —el hiperactivo pelirrojo casi se abalanza sobre la mesa de su compañero de cuarto, me río suavemente ante la escena y aparto los papeles a un lado.

—Domyoji —su atención recae en mí y le sonrío para tranquilizarlo—, yo completé tus informes ayer, están en el tercer cajón.

—¿En serio? —asiento señalándole el susodicho cajón—. ¡Gracias, Akiyama!

El chico casi desencaja el cajón antes de retirar los causantes del problema y salir silbando de la habitación, los demás respiramos aliviados, disponemos de unos treinta minutos de tranquilidad hasta que vuelva cargado con más trabajo. Cada uno se centra en su tarea inmediatamente. Mis ojos se desvían hacia Fushimi-san, sus manos sobrevuelan veloces el teclado, su vista no se despega del papel que está transcribiendo, su pálida piel ha recuperado su tono habitual y lo que resta de su molestia anterior está presente en su ceño fruncido. Dedico unos minutos a contemplarle en silencio, nada parece indicar que hoy sea un día especial para él, aunque claro, con todo lo que trabaja ni siquiera sabrá qué día es. De repente sus iris azules se clavan en los míos sobresaltándome, la vergüenza de haber sido pillado me obliga a bajar la cabeza y fingir que trabajo, pero su voz no me da permiso.

—Himori-san —alzo la vista temiendo una represalia, todos están con la oreja puesta por mucho que finjan trabajar—, no debiste terminar los informes de Domyoji, ahora se acostumbrará. Aunque… si tanto te gusta el trabajo extra, quizá yo pueda solucionar eso.

—No hace falta, Fushimi-san, tengo todo el trabajo que necesito —otro chasquido, se le nota un poco molesto así que me apresuro a aclarar mi respuesta—, pero gracias.

—Cuando la Teniente venga, hablaré con ella sobre el trabajo que tendréis los próximos días.

**********

_07:10 a.m._

Abandono la sala como una exhalación, no puedo permitirme ni un solo segundo más de retraso o el Capitán me cargará con trabajo hasta fin de año. Los pasillos están desiertos, por supuesto, ¿quién más que los miembros de la Unidad Especial entrarían a trabajar tan temprano? Menos mal que Akiyama terminó mis informes, no sé qué habría hecho sino, tengo que devolverle el favor de alguna manera.

—¡Domyoji! —freno en seco ante tal grito autoritario y me giro lentamente en posición de firmes, la Teniente parece especialmente enfadada esta mañana—. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Debo entregarle unos informes al Capitán —me mira atentamente, y añado—, es urgente.

—Está bien, vete, ya te enterarás más tarde.

—¿Enterarme? ¿De qué?

—Ya puedes irte Domyoji.

—Sí, Teniente.

Camino despacio hasta que doblo una esquina y ya entonces aprieto el paso. A lo lejos veo la puerta del despacho del capitán, llego ante ella casi corriendo y me detengo para normalizar mi respiración, no es elegante entrar como si acabara de correr un maratón, me arreglo la ropa y llamo con los nudillos.

—Adelante —obedezco la orden, y me detengo ante la mesa del Capitán con los informes frente a mí, el rey alza la mirada del puzle que está armando y me observa expectante—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Domyoji-kun?

—Le traigo los informes que quería, Capitán —extiendo los brazos ofreciéndole los papeles, él los coge algo confuso.

—No te he pedido ningún informe, ¿acaso ya has terminado los de hoy?

—Eh, no, son los de ayer —me remuevo incómodo en mi sitio esperando uno de sus habituales sermones respecto a la impuntualidad, pero este no llega. Lo único que hace es extraer de una carpeta un fajo de papeles y colocarlo encima de la mesa.

—Estos son tus informes de ayer, los trajo Fushimi-kun.

—Pero… no…

—¿Sí, Domyoji-kun?

—Nada, pido permiso para retirarme.

—Adelante.

Me despido del Capitán antes de cerrar la puerta, durante el camino de vuelta no me encuentro con Awashima-san, lo que ha pasado en el despacho ha sido muy raro, ¿cómo que Fushimi-san entregó ayer mis informes? Pero si fue él quien dijo que debía hacerlo, ¿acaso… estaba _bromeando_? Que yo recuerde últimamente mis informes están impecables, no hay nada que objetar al respecto, ¿entonces? Quizá es que han abducido a Fushimi-san y este es un doble con un sentido del humor aún más retorcido, pero si lo es yo no le veo la gracia, casi me da un ataque al corazón al pensar que no tenía los informes, qué cruel es.

**********

_07:20 a.m._

Apenas han pasado diez minutos desde que se cerró la puerta cuando vuelve a abrirse, en este caso es la Teniente quien entra, y parece bastante acelerada. Se detiene al lado de Fushimi-san y se inclina para susurrarle algo al oído, la cara de nuestro superior se transforma en un gesto de molestia y su lengua chasca para corroborarlo. La mujer sale tan rápido como entró y todos esperamos expectantes una aclaración de lo sucedido.

—Otro altercado con algunos _strain_ —Fushimi-san se levanta colgándose la espada al cinto y camina hacia la salida—, tenemos que ir al distrito comercial de Shizume. Benzai, Akiyama llevad cada uno una camionetas. Kamo, quédate para esperar a Domyoji y coged otra, los demás repartíos entre los vehículos.

Asentimos a las órdenes de nuestro superior, por todos lados suena la fricción del cuero y el metal cada vez que una espada es enganchada en el correspondiente cinturón. Yo también recojo la mía para salir en cuanto mi compañero llegue. Los restantes miembros de la unidad salen ordenadamente comentando en pequeños grupos la nueva misión, con todo el problema de las auras cada vez es más complicado detener a los _strain_.

—Kamo, te mantendré informado hasta que lleguéis.

—Te lo agradezco, Benzai.

Ambos comandantes son los últimos en salir precedidos por Fushimi-san y la sala vuelve a quedarse en silencio, conociendo el tiempo que suele tardar Domyoji me dispongo a terminar el informe. El miembro más joven de Scepter 4 no parecía muy contento, supongo que hoy más que nunca le apetecía tener un día tranquilo, sin peleas, además, el distrito comercial queda demasiado cerca del bar del clan rojo, y eso suele significar más problemas. Completo el informe y miro el reloj de pared, ya han pasado otros diez minutos, Andy está tardando demasiado, me ciño la espada y recojo la suya antes de salir al pasillo y encontrármelo de frente, tengo que sujetarlo para que no se caiga.

—¡Kamo! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Tenemos una misión, vamos.

Le doy su arma reglamentaria y nos encaminamos al hangar, los pasillos poco a poco comienzan a llenarse con los demás miembros del clan azul, algunos nos saludan respetuosos, otros apuran el paso para no encontrarse con nosotros. Andy camina detrás de mí intentando seguirme el ritmo, lo sé porque oigo su respiración acelerada, miro sobre mi hombro y me lo encuentro ajustándose el cinto, me detengo para facilitarle la tarea, pero lo único que hace es chocar conmigo, sus ojos se alzan confusos y le señalo la espada.

—Termina con eso o no llegaremos nunca —hace lo que le digo y por fin llegamos al hangar, subo a la camioneta por el lado del conductor dejando mi espada a un lado y enciendo la radio—. Benzai, salimos ahora, ¿ya habéis llegado?

—Aún no, Kamo, pero desde aquí ya pueden percibirse los síntomas del altercado, os esperamos.

—De acuerdo, en menos de media hora estaremos ahí.

**********

_08:00 a.m._

Varios temblores sacuden el suelo de vez en cuando, la camioneta avanza traqueteando sobre la carretera a pesar de los esfuerzos de Akiyama-san por mantenerla firme. El humo de las explosiones llega hasta nosotros apenas llegamos al distrito comercial y una vez bajamos debemos sujetarnos al vehículo para no caernos, los ocupantes del otro no están en mejor situación. La voz de nuestro superior se deja oír por encima del ruido.

—Hidaka, Goto cortad la salida por el norte, que no entre ni salga nadie, llevaos la camioneta. Benzai, Akiyama cortad la salida por el sur, aseguraos de que todos los civiles están a salvo, pedid refuerzos si es necesario. Enomoto, Fuse, conmigo. Cuando lleguen Kamo y Domyoji que aseguren este lado.

—¡A la orden!

Todos nos desplegamos siguiendo los comandos de Fushimi-san. A medida que nos acercamos al origen del disturbio el escándalo se hace más fuerte, las voces de los alborotadores nos llegan amplificadas por algún mecanismo, pero inidentificables. Ellos nos perciben antes de que podamos preparar una estrategia y se abalanzan sobre nosotros, apenas nos da tiempo a desenvainar las espadas cuando ya estamos inmersos en la lucha. Derrotando un _strain_ tras otro me abro paso hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle, hace tiempo que perdí de vista a mis compañeros, de momento mi aura está estable, por desgracia la de ellos está en un estado similar. Un ruido a mi lado me advierte de la llegada de otro atacante, pero un cuerpo se interpone antes de que pueda hacer algo, una barrera se levanta brevemente a nuestro alrededor antes de desmoronarse como un castillos de naipes, un gemido de dolor rasga el aire al mismo tiempo que un cuchillo, y el _strain_ se desploma en el pavimento junto a mi compañero.

—¡Fuse! —me arrodillo a su lado bajando mi arma y descubro sangre en su brazo derecho—. ¿Por qué te has metido en medio?

—Estabas distraído, ayúdame a levantarme.

—Estad más atentos, no puedo estar pendiente de vosotros todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento Fushimi-san, no volverá a pasar.

Nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por la llegada de otra oleada de _strain_ , entre los tres conseguimos frenar su avance a duras penas hasta que nuestras auras empiezan a fluctuar nuevamente, el primero es Fushimi-san, desde mi posición llego a ver que el aura verde se manifiesta repentinamente en torno a su figura y que cae sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Fushimi-san! —acudo raudo a protegerlo erigiendo una barrera a nuestro alrededor, aunque débil, consigo mantenerla mientras el herido se repone y cuando lo hace, envaina su espada y arremete contra ellos arrojando cuchillos con una precisión endemoniada hasta que no queda ninguno en pie. Dejo que la protección desaparezca y me acerco a nuestro superior, su cuerpo aún desprende chispas verdes—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, vámonos, nuestro trabajo aquí ha concluido.

**********

_10:00 a.m._

Como siempre, el bar de Homra se encuentra vacío, Izumo está tras la barra limpiando unas copas que ya relucen de por sí, algunos de los que decidieron quedarse están jugando a las cartas en una de las múltiples mesas vacías, otros están patrullando las calles, y Misaki estará armando jaleo en algún sitio con Rikio. Me acerco a la barra encaramándome a uno de los taburetes y sonrío al hombre tras ella, él me sirve un zumo y echa un vistazo general a la sala.

—Ah, esto está muy muerto, ¿no crees Anna-chan?

—Es muy pronto para ir a beber a un bar Izumo, deberías preocuparte más por lo que pueda pasar fuera de estas paredes.

—¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Misaki está fuera —doy un corto sorbo a mi bebida mientras observo a los jugadores.

—Anna, no seas cruel, Yata-chan está madurando, se está esforzando por ser un buen chico —un pitido me saca de mi ensimismamiento, dejo la copa, me bajo de un salto y cojo la PDA que está en el sofá, tengo un mensaje nuevo —. ¿Con quién te estás mensajeando, Anna?

—Con Reisi.

Leo el mensaje “ _Tenemos un pequeño contratiempo, Fushimi-kun ha salido para detener a unos_ strain _, no sé cuándo volverá. ¿La sorpresa sigue adelante?_ ” Tecleo una rápida respuesta “ _Sí, yo me ocupo de Misaki._ ” Deposito el aparato en su sitio y vuelvo a la barra, Izumo arquea una ceja, le sonrío y termino mi bebida.

—Izumo.

—¿Sí?

—Esta tarde quiero salir, ¿puedes avisar a Misaki? —le dedico mi sonrisa más angelical esperando una confirmación por su parte que no tarda en llegar.

—Claro, enseguida lo llamo —no pasa mucho tiempo antes de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea—. Yata-chan, tienes que volver de inmediato —la voz de Misaki se deja oír airada y le pido el teléfono a Izumo, él me lo tiende sin dudar.

—Misaki —el borboteo incompresible cesa abruptamente—, esta tarde quiero que me acompañes a pasear.

—Claro, Anna, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Ya veré. No tardes —cuelgo y le devuelvo el teléfono a su dueño—. ¿Me pones otro zumo?

**********

_11:50 a. m._

Al final el encuentro con los _strain_ fue un pequeño desastre, el aura azul falló en el peor momento dejándonos colgados y Fushimi-san no parece especialmente contento, debe ser por lo que mencionó Eno: su problema con el aura verde. Nuestro superior va en el asiento del copiloto y no deja de frotarse las muñecas, de vez en cuando pequeñas chispas —verdes y rojas— escapan de su cuerpo sobresaltando a Benzai-san. Fushimi-san es muy fuerte, apenas se queja por lo que debe suponer un verdadero tormento para él, tener tres auras debe ser agotador, sobre todo si cada una va y viene cuando le da la gana.

—Benzai, comunícate con la base, diles que preparen las celdas de máximo aislamiento.

—Enseguida.

Mientras él traquetea con la radio, yo sigo observando a Fushimi-san, si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría ya harto, y desde luego no me gustaría estar en mi pellejo cuando se entere de lo que le tenemos preparado, nos odiará, pero… todo a su debido tiempo. La camioneta entra en el hangar y descendemos de ella custodiando a los delincuentes, más miembros del clan llegan para ayudarnos y llevar a los alborotadores a sus respectivas celdas, una vez están todos bien guardaditos volvemos a la oficina a hacer el correspondiente papeleo, todos menos Fushimi-san que va a hablar directamente con el Capitán.

—Oye Fuse, ¿no deberías ir a la enfermería?

—Oh, sí, ¿me acompañas Enomoto?

—Claro.

Los observo irse juntos maldiciéndome por haber sugerido que fuera a la enfermería, ¿es que no puede ir él solo? Encima Eno debe sentirse culpable porque hirieron a Fuse al protegerlo, sé de sobra que odia sentirse indefenso, es un buen soldado, pero las luchas no son los suyo, y lo que menos le gusta es entorpecer a los demás. Clavo los ojos en su nuca hasta que alguien me reclama.

—Hidaka, ¿te pasa algo? —desvío la vista para mirar a Goty y niego sonriendo.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada.

**********

_12:00 a. m._

Desde que Awashima-kun me dijo que los miembros de la Unidad Especial al completo habían salido a detener a unos _strain_ no puedo concentrarme en el puzle frente a mí, observo una vez más las diminutas piezas antes de desistir y guardarlas en la bolsa. Últimamente hasta yo noto que las auras no están bien, que están dando sus últimos coletazos, dentro de poco no habrá clanes, pero tampoco _strain_ , tal vez hoy sea el último día que podamos disponer de ellas. Deposito la bolsa en su lugar correspondiente y miro los papeles que están sobre la mesa, los informes de Domyoji-kun que Fushimi-kun me trajo ayer, este chico se empeña en mostrar su fastidio cuando tiene que ayudar a los demás, pero en el fondo es demasiado bueno para dejar a sus compañeros colgados, unos golpes en la puerta reclaman mi atención.

—Adelante —esta se abre revelando al causante de mis pensamientos—. Fushimi-kun, ¿qué tal ha ido la misión?

—De eso vengo a hablarle, hemos detenido a quince _strain_ , diez de ellos han escapado y cinco más están de camino al hospital.

—¿Al hospital?

—Sus poderes se descontrolaron y se volvieron en su contra —un gesto de fastidio cruza levemente su rostro seguido de un chasquido de lengua—. De todos modos, hay bastantes en las celdas para interrogarlos, y respecto a los que han escapado ya he tomado medidas, una patrulla comandada por Kamo los está buscando.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Fushimi-kun?

—Sí, ¿qué quiere que haga con los prisioneros?

—Nada de momento, ya iré personalmente a comprobar su estado.

—Bien, pido permiso para retirarme —voy a concedérselo, pero su aura roja se manifiesta de improviso sobresaltándonos a ambos, él se lleva la mano a la marca de su antiguo clan y yo acudo a su lado.

—¡Fushimi-kun!

Invoco mi aura —rogando que aparezca— y lo hace, envuelvo su cuerpo ardiente con mis brazos y transmito la gelidez propia del clan azul a su cuerpo tembloroso. Poco a poco el aura roja desaparece y la mía la sigue casi instantáneamente, ambos nos quedamos de pie, abrazados, con el corazón a punto de salirnos del pecho, al menos en mi caso.

—¿Te encuentras bien Fushimi-kun?

—Sí, yo… —me separo unos centímetros para observar su rostro, por primera vez veo duda en el fondo de sus ojos—, antes me pasó algo similar, durante la misión, solo que fue con el aura verde, sentí que una corriente eléctrica me recorría entero. ¿Cuándo van a desaparecer por completo? Duele.

—Ya sé que duele, Fushimi-kun, pero eres fuerte y sé que puedes soportarlo. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más.

—Ya —su menudo cuerpo se separa del todo del mío y su habitual máscara de impasibilidad retorna a su rostro, sus ojos fríos como gemas, pero aún puede percibirse un leve carmín en sus pálidas mejillas—. ¿Puedo irme?

—Sí.

Lo hace, tan rápido que apenas puedo añadir otra cosa, cuando quiero darme cuenta la puerta ya se ha cerrado tras su esbelta figura y me encuentro solo en el despacho. Suspiro antes de ponerme a trabajar, las auras son un quebradero de cabeza, y uno que está haciendo sufrir a alguien que ya ha padecido demasiado, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para aliviarle, más allá del dolor físico. Mi PDA brilla y me apresuro a desbloquearla encontrándome un mensaje de Anna “ _He convencido a Misaki, me ha prometido que se comportará. Estaremos ahí a las seis en punto._ ” Al menos algo saldrá bien hoy, le contesto enseguida “ _De acuerdo, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo, no sabes cuánto significa para mí._ ”

**********

_12:10 a.m._

La enfermería está vacía, lo cual es mejor para lo que quiero hacer, a mi lado Enomoto se sienta en la camilla a esperar, de vez en cuando sus ojos se desvían del suelo a mi brazo herido. Logro interceptar su mirada y le sonrío para animarlo, después de todo el que yo haya salido mal parado de la pelea no es culpa suya, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

—Ey, anima esa cara, parece que vayas a enfrentarte al Apocalipsis.

—Yo… lo siento Fuse, soy un torpe, no deberías ser tú el que esté ahora así.

—Oye, Tatsuya —sus bonitos ojos oscuros me miran sorprendidos y reúno todo mi valor para continuar—, lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces —me doy cuenta a tiempo de lo serio que ha sonado e intento rectificar—. Aunque espero que verdaderamente no haga falta.

—Claro —agacha la cabeza, aunque llego a percibir un leve sonrojo en su rostro—. Creo que iré a buscar a la enfermera —se levanta decidido y consigo retenerlo por los pelos.

—¿Te ha molestado?

—¿El qué?

—Que fuera a defenderte, ya sé que no quieres molestar a los demás, pero no podía dejarte indefenso —no parece muy convencido así que me obligo a añadir—. Los compañeros se protegen los unos a los otros, ¿no? Tú hiciste lo mismo por Fushimi-san.

—Sí, digo no, no me molestó —sacude su brazo para librarse de mi mano y retrocede casi a trompicones hacia la puerta—. Voy a buscar a la enfermera.

Lo veo huir apresuradamente, supongo que no soy demasiado sutil, o a lo mejor sí que ha entendido lo que intentaba decirle y lo he espantado, estar enamorado es verdaderamente un fastidio. Dejo el abrigo a un lado y desabrocho la camisa para comprobar la gravedad de la herida, apenas es un corte, pero uno que mereció la pena.

**********

_15:00 p.m._

Después de la hora de la comida el turno siempre es tranquilo, y más hoy que tenemos una excedencia para no patrullar gracias a nuestro tercero al mando. Cuando se trata de él, el Capitán siempre se vuelve más permisivo, y como hoy tuvimos que salir de improviso, y él tuvo problemas pues… la solución de la ecuación se traduce en menos trabajo de tarde para que su subordinado favorito no reciba más daño. Por la misma razón la sala está completamente en silencio, solo se dejan oír las teclas al pulsarse con demasiada fuerza por parte de un cabreado Fuse, y un exaltado Domyoji. Creo que mi compañero no debió lanzarse sobre Enomoto, quien por cierto parece un poco más apagado de lo normal, ni siquiera hace tentativas de entretenerse con algún manga, verdaderamente hoy estamos trabajando todos. Otro que también está raro es Hidaka, desde que llegamos no deja de lanzarle miradas envenenadas a Fuse, como si le molestara algo que ha hecho. En mi opinión esos dos deberían dejarse de tonterías y comportarse como adultos. Mejor será que deje de analizar a mis compañeros y empiece a pasar el informe antes de que _quien yo me sé_ me cargue más trabajo.

—Goto —alzo la cabeza para mirar con fastidio a nuestro superior y el fajo de papeles que está tendiéndome—. Necesito que los revises antes de las cinco.

—Claro, enseguida me pongo con ellos, ¿necesita algo más?

—No por ahora.

Observo cómo vuelve a su sitio, los demás me miran disimuladamente, seguramente se estarán preguntando qué he hecho para enfadarlo, pero ni siquiera yo lo sé, da igual, de todos modos, a las cinco estaremos libres de cualquier trabajo gracias al capitán.

**********

_16:30 p.m._

Después de que Fushimi-san le diera más trabajo a Goto no vuelve a levantarse de la silla, ni siquiera para ir a buscar café, cosa que hace Akiyama. Al volver cargado con café para todos lo primero que hace es depositar la droga de nuestro superior en su mesa obteniendo un rápido cruce de ojos con él, desde mi sitio veo que sus labios se mueven pronunciando algo, pero tan bajo que el sonido no va más allá de su posición. Mi compañero de cuarto se da la vuelta para seguir repartiendo bajo la atenta mirada de Fushimi-san y cuando me llega el turno veo una sonrisa estúpida pintada en su cara. Una vez estamos todos servidos de la cafeína que nos ayudará a trabajar, nos sumergimos en los papeles que abarrotan nuestra mesa —cortesía de la Teniente— y dejamos que el sonido de las teclas y el roce del papel sean los únicos que nos acompañen en estas tediosas horas de «trabajo de oficina». La peor parte de ser un funcionario es, sin duda alguna, esta. La puerta se abre una vez más sacándonos de nuestra modorra, la mencionada mujer aparece cargada con más papeles para nuestro horror, y los deja con un sonoro golpe en la mesa de Fushimi-san, este levanta la cabeza dejando oír su fastidio, aunque ella hace caso omiso de ello y se da la vuelta para indicarnos con un gesto que ya es la hora.

—Fushimi-san, ¿no cree que es hora de tomarse un pequeño descanso?

—Si estáis cansados podéis iros, pero no seré yo quien termine vuestros informes a última hora.

Todos nos levantamos a la vez —ante la estupefacta mirada de nuestro superior— y salimos de la sala precedidos por la Teniente, una vez fuera nos encaminamos a la habitación designada para la fiesta de cumpleaños con el fin de ultimar detalles, en ella ya se encuentra el Capitán dando órdenes a otros miembros de Scepter 4. Entre todos terminamos de decorar y disponer los alimentos y bebidas encima de las mesas y luego vuelvo a la sala para cumplir con mi misión: conseguir sacar a Fushimi-san y traerlo a la fiesta sin que sospeche nada.

—¡Fushimi-san, necesito su ayuda, es urgente!

—¿Pasa algo, Benzai?

—Son los _strain_ , algunos han logrado escapar y vagan libremente por la base, tenemos que capturarlos.

—Tch, ¿no puede ocuparse otro?

—No logro encontrar a los demás, Fushimi-san —espero estar sonando convincente y que luego no tome represalias contra mí por engañarlo.

—Qué fastidio, vamos —lo precedo por los pasillos casi corriendo para dar más verosimilitud a mi excusa, él apenas se fija en el rumbo que estamos tomando hasta que ya es muy tarde, hemos llegado frente a su fiesta—. ¿Esta no es la sala común? ¿Seguro que están aquí? —abro la puerta antes de que se vaya y lo empujo dentro.

—¡Sorpresa! —los ojos de Fushimi-san se abren tanto que creo que van a salirse de sus cuencas cuando ve lo que le hemos preparado, inmediatamente se repone y dirige una mirada acusadora a nuestro Rey que se adelanta hacia él—. Feliz cumpleaños, Fushimi-kun.

**********

_17:30 p.m._

No sé por qué demonios me he dejado convencer por Anna para venir al cuartel de los azules, ¿qué pinto _yo_ aquí? Al Rey Azul la pérdida de las auras debe haberle afectado también a los circuitos mentales, ¿cómo se le ocurre montar una fiesta sorpresa para el mono e invitarme a mí? Unos pasos por delante de mí, camina la causante de mi problema, al menos ella parece feliz, resoplo frustrado provocando que me mire.

—¿Pasa algo, Misaki?

—¿Puedes explicarme otra vez por qué es tan imprescindible que yo vaya?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Misaki. Es el cumpleaños de Saruhiko y se supone que sois amigos, los amigos hacen estas cosas por el otro, Misaki. A Saruhiko le hará ilusión verte.

—Sí, cómo no —bendita inocencia la de Anna—, ¿y por qué tenemos que llevarle un regalo, ah?

—Porque es su cumpleaños, sería de mala educación no hacerlo.

—Pues él no vino al mío.

—Le llamé, pero dijo «estoy muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo escuchándolo berrear y gritar» —mi mandíbula se desencaja al oír a Anna decir eso, ese maldito mono, lo peor es que ella lo repite como si fuera un mantra—. No te preocupes Misaki, conseguiré que vaya el año que viene.

—No, si no me preocupo —la niña me mira decepcionada y me apresuro a arreglarlo—, pero muchísimas gracias por intentarlo —ella sonríe y se da la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Solo espero que la tortura termine rápido y que mañana nadie se acuerde de la maldita fiesta, cómo me gustaría partirle la cara a ese maldito Rey Azul, ¿por qué tiene que llevarse tan bien con Anna? No lo entiendo. Aunque seguramente Saru sea el primero en partirle la cara, yo solo tendré que unirme a él. Una fiesta sorpresa para el mono, já, pobre Munakata, no sabe lo que le espera.

—Ya hemos llegado, Misaki —ambos nos detenemos frente al inmenso edificio, la verja está abierta, custodiada por un par de azules, doy un paso al frente, pero un tirón en mi sudadera me hace retroceder y bajar la vista, Anna parece muy seria—. Compórtate.

—¿Por qué me lo dices con esa cara? No voy a entrar buscando pelea, soy un adulto responsable.

—Eso espero, Misaki.

Ella se adelanta con la cabeza bien alta y no se detiene hasta estar dentro del cuartel azul, me apresuro a seguirla con el _skate_ bajo el brazo. Dos hombres nos esperan y nos conducen por los interminables pasillos hasta llegar frente a unas puertas enormes, no tardan en abrirlas e indicarnos que podemos pasar, Anna lo hace enseguida y camina decidida hasta el Rey Azul, yo la sigo más despacio sin poder evitar buscar con la mirada al mono, lo encuentro en una esquina, fingiendo escuchar a su interlocutor.

—Anna, Yatagarasu-kun, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.

—Como si hubiera tenido otra opción.

—Oya, ¿pasa algo Yatagarasu-kun?

Observo al hombre frente a mí, su falsa sonrisa conciliadora, y decido que no merece la pena partirle la cara, niego con la cabeza ante la mirada acusadora de Anna y decido ir a rescatar al mono. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca escucho su característico chasquido y sonrío, él me ve e inmediatamente su ceño se frunce.

—Dios, Saru, ¿podrías al menos fingir un poco? Yo tampoco estoy especialmente contento por estar aquí.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces, Misaki?

—Anna me obligó, y tu estúpido Rey también —sus ojos miran por encima de mi cabeza y luego vuelven a mí—. Ah… feliz cumpleaños, Saru —su gesto de mal humor se suaviza y una sonrisa torcida asoma a su rostro.

—Gracias —asiento dispuesto a darme la vuelta por haber cumplido con mi trabajo, pero tenía que seguir hablando—, Mi-sa-ki~.

—¡Agh! ¡Saru! ¡Maldita sea!

Las conversaciones se interrumpen repentinamente dejando que mi último grito se escuche en toda la sala, mis mejillas arden por la vergüenza y la sonrisa del mono crece hasta abarcar toda su cara, maldito, estaba esperando esto, no si al final sí que habrá pelea, para una vez que no la busco. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que siento un tirón en la manga que me obliga a mirar a la culpable.

—Misaki, ¿qué te dije sobre comportarte?

—Yo… verás Anna, es que…

—Discúlpate con Saruhiko.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si culpa suya!

—Misaki, es su cumpleaños, discúlpate.

—Agh —me giro hacia el desgraciado y veo que sus ojos brillan burlones, el muy… está disfrutando con esto, y en el fondo yo me alegro de ello—. Lo siento, Saru —Anna me da un codazo y pone la bolsa en mis manos—. Te hemos traído un regalo.

—No hacía falta Anna, pero gracias.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Eh?

—Misaki, sé que tú no lo has comprado.

Desgraciado, Anna le sonríe contenta consiguiendo una diminuta sonrisa como respuesta y luego se da la vuelta para seguir conversando con el Rey Azul, el mono me mira unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta también y dejarme solo en esa esquina, con todo el mundo mirándome tras mi anterior arrebato. Lo odio.

**********

_18:00 p.m._

Después del pequeño espectáculo protagonizado por ese par la fiesta retorna a la tranquilidad previa, los diversos miembros presentes —escogidos selectamente por el mismísimo Rey— van acercándose a Fushimi para felicitarle. Felicitaciones que él acoge dando múltiples muestras de fastidio a cambio, y muy de vez en cuando —y siempre escuetamente— corresponde con alguna sonrisa. Cojo dos copas de champán de la mesa de al lado y recorro los metros que nos separan hasta tenderle una de ellas.

—Estoy de servicio, no bebo.

—No _deberías_ beber, pero hoy sí puedes. Venga Fushimi, por un día no va a pasar nada, el Capitán lo permite —le tiento moviendo la bebida frente a él y termina por claudicar —. No veo que te lo estés pasando muy bien, se supone que esta fiesta es en tu honor.

—Una fiesta de la que no he tenido constancia hasta apenas un par de horas.

—Bueno, esa es la gracia de las fiestas sorpresa.

—¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, Teniente?

—Solo digo que por un día puedes intentar ser tú mismo, sin esconderte tras la máscara —sus ojos me inspeccionan cautelosos, como si temiera que yo hubiera descubierto demasiado—. El Capitán se ha esforzado para que todo hoy saliera perfecto. La verdad es que no contaba con que hubiera un ataque, pero eso ahora no importa. Lo que intento que entiendas es que hoy puedes comportarte como un joven normal: sin trabajo, sin presiones, sin responsabilidades, nada. Normal.

— _Normal_ , ¿quién recuerda todavía cómo serlo?

—Yata parece hacer un esfuerzo por ello —le señalo al joven que está hablando con un muy feliz Domyoji, tras ellos Kamo no pierde de vista a su compañero—. ¿Por qué no te animas y te integras en algún grupo? Me parece que Akiyama lleva un buen rato queriendo acercarse a ti, pero no se atreve.

—Tch, es tan molesta como el Capitán, espero que no se me pegue.

—Anda, ve.

Fushimi me hace caso y enseguida lo pierdo de vista entre la gente, espero que de verdad vaya a hablar con Akiyama y no a esconderse en algún sitio. Recorro la sala con la vista: el Capitán lleva inmerso en una charla con el Rey Rojo desde que esta llegó, y ambos parecen muy concentrados, Yata está hablando ahora con un desapasionado Goto, mientras que Kamo y Domyoji mantienen una animada conversación, a juzgar por los exaltados gestos del más joven; del otro lado de la habitación se encuentran un decaído Fuse charlando con Benzai, y un poco más allá están Hidaka y Enomoto, sentados en un sofá, ajenos a lo que les rodea. Por lo menos hoy todos pueden permitirse distraerse, antes de seguir luchando por la justicia y por la noble causa del Rey Azul.

**********

_22:00 p. m._

Al final la improvisada —y estúpida— fiesta no fue tan terrible, aunque jamás alguien lo oirá de mis labios puedo afirmar que incluso me divertí. Desde luego hacer rabiar a Misaki siempre es gratificante, y hablar con Himori-san nunca es aburrido, hasta el bastardo del Rey es un buen conversador, y le Teniente puede ser menos exigente con unas cuantas copas encima. Al otro lado del cristal la ciudad reluce gracias a los cientos de luces que la componen, volviéndose un poco menos oscura que los habitantes que la moran. Observo mi reflejo hasta que aparece acompañado de otro, unos brazos rodean mi cintura permitiéndome apoyarme en un cálido pecho y un mentón descansa en mi hombro derecho. Ambos nos quedamos así, en silencio, abrazados, sintiendo la calidez que desprende el cuerpo del otro, mirándonos a los ojos a través del reflejo, transmitiéndonos todo sin necesidad de decir nada, hasta que su voz rasga el silencio.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Sí —su sonrisa aparece brillante, a él no puedo mentirle—, pero la próxima vez agradecería que me avisases.

—Oya, ¿la próxima vez? —mis mejillas se colorean y aparto la vista de su imagen para centrarla en las lejanas luces, aunque él no me da tregua, su mano toma mi rostro delicadamente girándolo levemente hacia él, sus ojos violetas encuentran los míos—. De acuerdo, la próxima vez te avisaré el día antes, pero es culpa tuya por no saber el día en el que vives. Trabajas demasiado, Saruhiko.

—Tch, ahora échame la culpa a mí. Que yo tenga tanto trabajo no depende de mí, sino de la Teniente, de Domyoji y sus dibujitos, de los que no terminan a tiempo sus informes, de la máquina de café cuando se estropea y… ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?

—Te quiero.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ante esa confesión tan inesperada, sus ojos me observan relucientes. Su cuerpo me abraza más protectoramente al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos acaricia mi rostro, se inclina sobre mí hasta juntar nuestros labios en el perfecto colofón del día. Me besa delicadamente, suave, sin prisas, demostrándome todo lo que no puede explicarse con un «te quiero». Cuando se separa sonríe de nuevo y mi respuesta es inevitablemente la misma.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Saruhiko.

—Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que todo haya quedado más o menos claro, pero por si acaso aquí van unas explicaciones: la hora que aparece al principio de cada fragmento es la hora en la que transcurre o comienza dicha parte; y respecto a los narradores, el orden de aparición sería el siguiente:  
> 1\. Akiyama Himori  
> 2\. Domyoji Andy  
> 3\. Kamo Ryuho  
> 4\. Enomoto Tatsuya  
> 5\. Kushina Anna  
> 6\. Hidaka Akira  
> 7\. Munakata Reisi  
> 8\. Fuse Daiki  
> 9\. Goto Ren  
> 10\. Benzai Yujiro  
> 11\. Yata Misaki  
> 12\. Awashima Seri  
> 13\. Fushimi Saruhiko  
> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> VictoriaPkmn


End file.
